Comfort
by BroadwayFanGirl91
Summary: Lawrence had just left England, taking Ferb with him and is struggling to get his son to open up for him. Daddy/son fluff. One Shot.


**I was looking back on some of the drabbles I did in 'How Their Lives Play Out' and for some reason, on Ferb's chapter the word Comfort urged me to write this... sort of a how it came to be story. It doesn't really have anything to do with 'Green Haired Boy and His Dad' but I guess it could serve as an alternate beginning. But anyway, I'll stop rambling and let you guys read the story. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb.**

* * *

><p>Lawrence Fletcher opened the door to the hotel room and opened it up wide. In one hand he pulled a rather large bag with wheels, and with the other he held tightly unto his son's hand. Lawrence rolled the bag and led his son into the room. Once they were in, he flipped on the light. The hotel room was rather small and it only had one bed, but hopefully he'll be able to find a new apartment within the next couple of days.<p>

He looked down at his six-year-old and smiled slightly, "Well it's not much, but we'll make due for the time being. Right Ferb?"

Ferb looked up at his father and didn't nod or shake his head at all. His expression was rather unreadable at the moment. Lawrence understood why this is. His boy had experienced living at home in the morning and then all of a sudden his father was packing up and taking him out of the house and unto a plane heading towards America.

The reason why all this is was because Lawrence came home early one day from work, and caught his wife beating Ferb. Then he learned that this wasn't the first time that she has been doing this for a couple of years now. He and his wife were at edge with their marriage anyway, so seeing his wife hitting his son was the tip of the iceberg. Lawrence worked quickly to get his son out of there. As soon as he gained full custody of Ferb, he decided that it was time to leave England, and start over somewhere new. The two of them made the trip overseas by airplane to start over in America.

He looked down once more at his son's sad blue eyes and nearly broke down. This was probably all too much for a six-year-old to handle. Lawrence sighed and squatted down to Ferb's level,

"Why don't you take a shower, while I get the room set up."

Ferb nodded slightly, so Lawrence placed the large bag on the bed and zipped it open. He dug around until he found Ferb's pajamas. He handed them to his son and gave his hair a small ruffle. Ferb looked once more up at his dad, before walking into the bathroom.

After his son closed the door, Lawrence began unpacking their belongings and putting them neatly into the drawers. After doing so, he picked up the phone to their room and ordered up some room service. Ferb is probably hungry after the long trip here. After he ordered, he began to switch into his own sleepwear.

Lawrence walked over to the window after getting dressed, and looked outside. Their window overlooked the city down below. It was dark outside, but he could see all of the different cars down below with their lights on. His thoughts drifted away as he looked on. He didn't even notice his son walking out of the bathroom.

Ferb twisted the bathroom door opened and slowly walked out, holding his dirty clothes. He placed them off to the side and stared at his father, who had his back turned to him. Ferb slowly walked over to where his dad was standing, and stood beside him. Lawrence came out of his daze and looked down at his son. Ferb was looking up at him, wearing a slightly sad look.

Lawrence sighed and reached down to pick Ferb up. Ferb put his arm around his dad's shoulder and looked out the window with him. In Ferb's eyes, America seemed much more different then England.

There was a small knock on the door, so Lawrence placed Ferb down and answered the door. One of the hotel staff brought up the food he ordered for them. After tipping the man, Lawrence took the food from the staff's hands and closed the door.

Lawrence smiled at his son, "I thought we could have dinner while watching a little TV. Are you hungry at all?"

Ferb nodded his head and sat up on the bed. Lawrence took out the different containers of food and set them out.

"I ordered chicken tenders, fries, small burgers and a large hot fudge sundae. Any of that sound good to you?"

Ferb nodded his head and reached for a piece of chicken first. While he was munching out, Lawrence grabbed the remote for the TV and flipped it on. He settled down on the bed next to Ferb and picked up one of the fries.

"So…" Lawrence spoke, "what shall we watch. You feel like watching Disney channel? Or perhaps we could rent a movie?"

Ferb looked up at him and shrugged slightly.

"Well I'm leaving the picking up to you, just tell me what you want to watch and I'll put it on."

Ferb's gaze lowered and he grabbed a fry to dip it into some ketchup. Lawrence waited for his child to answer, but so far nothing. He was at wits end with trying to get Ferb to talk. His son has been completely silent for the past couple of weeks. It was normal for him to be quiet, but never this quiet or sad looking. He'd at least have a small smile written on his face so his father would know that he is happy. But ever since the day Lawrence found his wife abusing Ferb, his son has fell into a state of pure silence. He's been trying everything he could in order to get his child to talk, but so far nothing has worked.

Lawrence sighed and flipped the channel unto a family channel. He wasn't watching it though… he was looking at Ferb. He was hoping that he would be able to somehow read his son's expression, even if it was for a split second. Any expression at all would be good… anything that shows that Ferb still loves him, even though he whisked him away from his home, family and friends.

Ferb noticed the longing look his father wore from the corner of his eye. He did his best to ignore it as he reached down for the hot fudge sundae. He didn't realize how hungry he was until he started eating. Now it feels like his stomach would never be filled. He took a bite of the sundae and continued to look at the TV.

After about a half an hour or so, Lawrence finally sighed and spoke,

"Well… if you're done eating, I'll go throw these containers out."

Ferb nodded and allowed his father to take the plastic containers from off of his lap. While Lawrence threw them into the trash, Ferb pushed back the covers of the bed and relaxed on the pillow, still watching the television. Lawrence climbed under the covers with his son and looked back at his son. He needed him to know that he still cared, even though he had to take him away from England.

Lawrence cleared his throat, "Ferb?"

Ferb blinked and looked over at him.

"Son um… you understand why we had to leave England, right? It's time to start over in someplace new. We'll go back to see your uncle and grandparents very soon, I promise you that."

Ferb nodded his head, and kept his unreadable expression written on his face.

Lawrence frowned deeply and reached for the remote. After he flipped off the TV, he turned back to his son, "Okay Ferb… even though I can't tell what you're thinking, I can just tell that something is bothering you. If something is bothering you, I need you to tell me."

Ferb looked down at his lap and didn't answer.

"Son I'm really worried about you. You haven't said a single word to me for a couple of weeks. I know you're a quite child, and I respect that… but going on with complete silence is not right. You have to talk to me…"

Ferb looked back up at his father, but didn't say anything.

Lawrence searched his son's deep blue eyes for something that would tell him what he was thinking. Lawrence sighed and rubbed his temple. So far he's failed at being a single father. It's been less then a month since he left his wife, and already he doesn't know what to do about raising his own son. He moved his glasses to wipe his eyes when he felt a tear threating to break through. He nearly froze when he felt someone's small hand on his. Lawrence opened his eyes and saw Ferb sitting right next him.

Ferb looked up at him with pleading eyes and spoke, his voice barely a whisper, "Daddy… please don't cry."

Lawrence nearly gasped at the sound of his son's voice. Ferb frowned even more and climbed up unto his father's lap. He sat down on Lawrence and flung his arms around his waist. Lawrence heard his son speak again,

"Don't cry daddy… I don't like it when you cry."

Lawrence struggled to hold back more tears. His boy was talking again…

Ferb buried his face into his dad's shirt and patted his back. Lawrence was taken aback… now his son was trying to comfort him? After recovering from his state of shock, Lawrence gathered his son up into a tight embrace and began rubbing his back soothingly.

He pressed his face close to Ferb's ear and whispered, "Oh Ferb… I'm fine daddy is just fine. I'm just really worried about you…" Lawrence pulled back to look at his son's face, "Son I need to know if you're… confused or upset about all of this. Please tell me what you're feeling now…"

Ferb studied his dad's face and sighed, "Why did she hit me? Did I do something wrong?"

"Oh no, no, no…" Lawrence placed a hand on Ferb's shoulder, "you did nothing wrong, son. What your mum did was wrong, very wrong. That's why I had to take you away from her. Daddy didn't like it when she hit you, I didn't like it at all."

Ferb looked a bit scared when he asked, "Are you… going to hit me?"

Lawrence shook his head and hugged him again, "I would never, ever hit you son… I love you so much, and I would never do something like that to you. Do you understand?"

Ferb nodded his head against his dad's shirt.

"Ferb I promise you that we're going to have a great life here. We're going to find a nice home to live in, you're going to go to school and make new friends… think of this all as an adventure. Like what you read in some of your books… doesn't that sound like fun?"

Ferb pulled back once again and smiled slightly at his father. Lawrence's heart melted to see his son smile, how he missed seeing his smile these past couple of weeks…

Lawrence pressed his lips against his son's forehead and whispered, "I promise you that everything is going to turn out alright. We're going to be just fine, you'll see… life for us here will get better."

Ferb nodded and smiled a bit more, "Will I get to have my own room? And a bathroom? And maybe a walk in closet?"

Lawrence chuckled and nodded his head, "Anything you want son… anything at all."

Ferb leaned up against his dad's chest and sighed. Lawrence looked over at the clock and saw it was half past eleven… it was way past Ferb's bedtime and his. He ruffled his son's hair before reaching over to turn off the light. He shifted down to his back, while still holding Ferb against his chest.

"Are you tired?" Lawrence whispered,

Ferb sighed again, "A little daddy…"

"So am I… it's been a long day for us, hasn't it? And tomorrow will be another adventure. We'll be able to explore the town and look for a new house. Won't that be fun?"

Ferb nodded his head and looked up at his father. He smiled at him in the dark and spoke, "I love you daddy…"

Lawrence looked down at his son and smiled, "I love you too son…"

Ferb snuggled up against his dad before closing his eyes. His dad rubbed his back lightly until the two of them fell asleep. As Ferb drifted off to sleep, he felt a wave of comfort wash over him. For the first time in a long time, he felt happy...

* * *

><p><strong>Not only do I like brotherly fluff, but I also like fatherson moments... fluffiness all around! There's not enough Lawrence and Ferb stories out there... :( I wish there was more...**

**Well hopefully this was alright... I hesitated quite a bit writing it and... well, decided to post it anyway. lol**

**Hope you all enjoyed! Thanks for reading and no flames please! Review? :)**


End file.
